mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Tombstone Mafia
| image = File:Tombstone.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Maurice | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 30.01.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) BlaBlah99 2) MollyMae 3) Oboe Passion 4) Hirkala 5) curr3nt 6) Slick 7) Onetruth 8) Vineetrika 9) Panther 10) Darth Legion (benjer3) 11) EDM 12) Araver 13) Glycereine 14) Young Scientist | first = BlaBlah99 | last = 9) Panther 10) Darth Legion 11) EDM 14) YoungScientist | mvp = MollyMae | awards = - }} Tombstone Mafia was a game designed and hosted by maurice based on the Tombstone setting. It began on''' January 30th, 2011''' and ended in a Goodie win in Day 5 (9 Feb 2011). Game Mechanics Rules * Priority of actions: RID recruit > redirect > baddie trap > block > goodie trap > save > kill > lynch save > spy * RID Recruit may not be redirected * Trap works as block/save * Night Kill may only be stopped by the target being saved or RID recruited * In the event of a tie, a random player in the tie will be shot and killed. Role Description Lawmen: the Goodies WinCon kill all Cowboys *Wyatt Earp - Can not die at night while Doc Holliday is alive. Action - Can make any "shot" x0,x1, or x2 - Has BTSC with Doc *Doc Holliday - Protects Wyatt at night. Can not die at the OK Corral. Rather a random shooter at Doc will be killed instead. Doc can send in a "do not return fire" list during the day. These players will be removed from randomization. *Role will be revealed. Has BTSC with Wyatt. If all "shooters" are on list than all shooters and Doc will be in randomization. *Virgil Earp - Becomes marshal of Tombstone. Spies a target and discovers their role at night. *Morgan Earp - Roll of the dice. 1-6 = save, block, redirect, kill, no action, choice of {save, block, redirect, kill, spy}. *Turkey Creek Johnson - blocks a target at night *Texas Jack Vermillion - can choose to kill at night. If spied on, shows up as Turkey Creek Johnson, so long as he has not been lynched. *Sherman McMasters - former "Cowboy" turned Lawman. Traps a player at night. That player will be released at the start of theday. Can pm the host two yes-no questions regarding the trapped players targets during any night up to and including that one. If McMasters is recruited by Cowboys in Night X, then he will not be given BTSC but can request the RID of one role per cycle beginning with Day X. *Josephine Marcus - Actress. Seduces a player at night, protecting them from the shootout. They hear the gunfire and take a "shot" from her window but they will not die. Their role will be revealed if they have the most shots on them. She may not seduce the same player twice. *Marshal White - Can save any player from being killed, though never the same player twice in a row. May save self once. Cowboys: the Baddies. Have Night Kill and BTSC WinCon - be in majority *Curly Bill - Leader of the Cowboys. Redirects a target's action onto somebody else. *Johnny Ringo - Spy. Can chose to RID Recruit McMasters instead, but not if he has already spied him. McMasters will not be given BTSC and will win with baddies. *Ike Clanton - Block. Is a coward. Requires one fewer "shot" to kill. ie if in a tie he loses, if one "shot" short then he gets to be in random lynch. *Billy Clanton - Drunk, but a good shot. May choose to make own "shot" x2 but there is a 1/4 chance "shot" will be x0 instead. Indy: WinCon - Choose between #Win with baddies. Will not be given BTSC. Baddies will not be told. Must survive until the end to win. #Win with goodies. Goodies will not be told. Must survive until the end to win. #RID Kill 2/3 of targets. Still wins if dies the same night last target is killed. If targets are no longer available then survive until the end. Must choose before Night one ends. If no choice is made, I will randomly select one for you and let you know which one it is. *Billy Breackenridge - Deputy who was friendly to Cowboys. Can not die until Night 2. Action - RID Kill (may only use on McMasters, Curly Bill, Morgan) Host's Summary Winning Faction The Lawmen *Blablah - Virgil Earp *MollyMae - Morgan Earp *curr3nt - Texas Jack Vermillion *Panther - Doc Holliday *Darth Legion - Josephine Marcus *EDM - Marshal White *Glycereine - Turkey Creek Johnson *youngscientist - Wyatt Earp MVP: MollyMae Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Maurice #Blablah - Virgil Earp - Killed Night 1 #MollyMae - Morgan Earp - Killed Night 4 #Oboe Passion - Johnny Ringo - Lynched Day 4 #Hirkala - Billy Breackenridge - Lynched Day 3 #curr3nt - Texas Jack Vermillion - Killed Night 3 #slick - Billy Clanton - Lynched Day 2 #onetruth - Curly Bill - Killed Night 4 #Vineetrika - Sherman McMasters - Recruited Night 3 - Lynched Day 5 #Panther - Doc Holliday - Survived #Darth Legion - Josephine Marcus - Survived #EDM - Marshal White - Survived #Araver - Ike Clanton - Killed Night 2 #Glycereine - Turkey Creek Johnson - Killed Night 5 #youngscientist - Wyatt Earp - Survived Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games